Cayenne
She's a first gen pup owned by Tundrathesnowpup also known as Musicalmutt2 on Deviantart- adopted from Sarahthefbipup Appearance She's a dark purpleish-red cocker Spaniel/Saluki mix with lighter pinkish-tan ears and front right paw and back left paw, while her front left and back right are darker reddish-brown- along with a large spot along her back and the tips of her ears. she wears a light orange collar with a dark violet tag with a daisy on it. She has light lavendar eyes Personality Although she doesn't mind getting around in the mud so she can plant her flowers and plants, she absolutely adores getting pampered and groomed. She can be nice to those she trusts and cares about, but she has a bit of a snippy and sassy side when irritated or rubbed the wrong way. She's got a fiery temper- especially when someone tramples over some freshly planted flowers. When she's annoyed sometimes she gets a bit edgy and snappy at anyone that tries to talk to her. She can get a bit gossipy and snooty at times, but usually tries to keep up a good appearance and attitude. Trivia Job/Uniform: She works as a florist and a gardener with her owner, either helping arrange bouquets, boutonniers and corsages for prom, or flower crowns- or helping plant flours and trees in parks and other places to help beautify the town. Cayenne doesn't have a full uniform, it's mostly just a thick white apron with a large front pocket and a pink flower in the middle and a cute pink sun hat. She also has a light pink and green pup pack with white daisies all over that contains: *seed packets *a watering can *a trowel(small shovel) *plant nutrient packets *weeding tools Random: *she's named after the Cayenne pepper plant *She doesn't live with the PAW Patrol, but lives with her owner at a florist shop down in town. *At first she was extremely jealous of Rocky's affections for Tundra and was very jealous of the Husky when Rocky started dating her- now they're friends but she still has twinges of jealousy that the Eco pup is taken. She's had a crush on him since she saw him fixing up the park one day and recycling all the trash left behind after some parties- but was devastated to learn that he was taken- hopefully someday she'll meet somepup to take her mind off of it *She's close friends with Jonathan since she goes to see him so often to get her fur done- she loves his charming ways and the way he styles her fur~ fabulous dah-ling! But then the two become close and closer until one day, he blurts his feelings out for her and the two start building up a relationship. the two eventually get married and have five puppies, Sharpay, Coriander, Mace, Yuzu, and Airi *Whenever she's getting her fur done, she likes to gossip and rant to Jonathan(especially about her jealousy for Tundra during the first few weeks she joined the PAW Patrol.) But little did she know, somepup was always listening and hoping she changes her mind *She's a bit younger than the rest of the PAW Patrol- a bit older than the apprentices though Stories she appears in Stories by me: *Tangled up emotions Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery Evalin.png|"Evalin" now renamed as Cayenne's original photo drawn by Sarahthefbipup The gardener pups.png|Cayenne with her partner Maranda drawn by sarahthefbipup~ ^^ All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member